desolatelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial
The Tutorial is located in an open cave in which new members spawn in. Its purpose is to teach people about basic mechanics about Desolate Lands and to choose your class. Once you leave the area, there is no way to return as the Token doesn't take you back, but changes your class. Quests Quests involved: (All of the following quests can be considered one main quest) *A Journey Begins, Archer, Warrior, Mage, Path of an Archer, Path of a Warrior, Path of a Mage. Dialogue » Talk to Fredrick *Fredrick: Hmm? You don't look like you're from around here. *Fredrick: It seems you're from an entirely different world. *Fredrick: Well, whoever you are, welcome! *Fredrick: You may have noticed the book you've received when you arrived here. *Fredrick: Its called the Journal(Pink). You can view stats and various settings in it. *Fredrick: Make sure to check it out, it has some useful information. *Fredrick: Anyways, the first thing you should know is how to repair equipment. *Fredrick: Go speak to Brock to the left and repair this sword. » Talk to Brock *Brock: Hey, Fredrick sent you here? *Brock: Well, it looks like that knife could use a nice repair. *Brock: Click an anvil to repair. Make sure you're holding the item. After that, go to Banker Tom. » Talk to Banker Tom. *Banker Tom: Got any money? Oh, wait, you're the new guy. Welcome! *Banker Tom: Banks and vaults are wonderful things. They're your main place for storage. *Banker Tom: Banks (Enderchests) can be found in most towns. However, Vaults are only found in the city of Kingsview. *Banker Tom: Check out the bank and vault here, and then move on to the Class Instructors. » Talk to Cain the Mage. *Cain the Mage: Yet another traveler has come. Welcome to this land! *Cain the Mage: You'll wait to select a class to be able to survive in this world. *Cain the Mage: I'm here to tell you about the Mage class. *Cain the Mage: Mages use magical energy to cast powerful spells to devastate their enemies. *Cain the Mage: Depending on how you use it, Magic can be used to heal, or to harm. *Cain the Mage: You should talk to Archer Raynor next. » Talk to Archer Raynor *Archer Raynor: Hello! I don't want to brag, but archers have the best range and mobility. *Archer Raynor: We take evasive measures to keep our distance and fire from afar. *Archer Raynor: If you're into slowly killing your enemy from afar, you should be an archer. » Talk to Warrior Grom. *Warrior Grom: Warriors pride themselves in being at the center of the battlefield at all times. *Warrior Grom: We excel at close combat, and have plenty of defense. We are slow, I guess. *Warrior Grom: But we are mighty and strong. If you're into close combat, choose Warrior. *Warrior Grom: I'm not going to tell you who to pick, but choose wisely. *Warrior Grom: Speak to us again to choose that particular class. Quest Complete: A Journey Begins Rewards: *Class Slip x 1 *2 Experience Class Selection In order to use a class, you must talk to one of the Class Instructors: Warrior Grom, Archer Raynor, and Mage Cain. Depending on who you talk to, you'll become their class. Archer » If you talk to Archer Raynor: Quest Start: Archer *Archer Raynor: You choose the path of an Archer? Great choice! *Archer Raynor: For now, I will teach you an ability called Quickshot(Gray). Are you ready? *Archer Raynor: All set? let's go. I can see you being the best archer around! *Archer Raynor: Speak to me to continue your training. QUEST COMPLETE: Archer Rewards: *Training Cap x 1 *Training Shirt x 1 *Training Pants x 1 *Training Boots x 1 *Weak Healing Potion *Bread x 5 *Arrow x 640 *Training Bow x 1 » Talk to Archer Raynor and accept the quest: "Path of an Archer" *Archer Raynor: I'll keep your training short and simple. *Archer Raynor: You can use Quickshot by sneaking while firing your bow. You do not need to draw back much, it's instant. *Archer Raynor: Use this ability to defeat 2 Training Dummies. They are just ahead. » Kill 2 Training Dummies (Past the three Class Instructors). *Archer Raynor: Nice! You can view your class information in the Enchantment Table. *Archer Raynor: You can level up abilities with Books(Gray) that you find while exploring. *Archer Raynor: You gain your next ability, Volley(Gray) at level 12. *Archer Raynor: Make sure to visit the Kingsview Library when you reach Level 12. *Archer Raynor: I think you're done here. Speak to Fredrick to leave this place. Warrior If you talk to Warrior Grom : need quest text Mage If you talk to Mage Cain need quest text » Go back to where you spawned and talk to Fredrick. *Fredrick: You have completed everything? Good job. *Fredrick: I have hopes that you will do great things here. *Fredrick: I will give you a Scroll so you can go to Kingsview *Fredrick: Speak to Andorion once you get there. Or not, you can adventure on your own. *Fredrick: Helping Kingsview with its problems is up to you. Feel free to explore on your own. *Fredrick: I wish you luck on your travels. We will meet again, I promise. *Fredrick: Tell Andorion I sent you. He may not be too happy about that, though. QUEST COMPLETE: Path of an Archer Rewards: *Adventurer's Token x 1 *Teleportation Scroll: Kingsview x 1 *Desolate Manual x 1 *5 Experience